broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Almost Perfect
Almost Perfect is a clumsy, witty and friendly teenage earth pony. She isn't seen much by many other earth ponies, but that is because she resides high up in the trees with her best and only friend Spirited Ghost. She is the middle child in her family, having a big sister and younger brother, thought she never see's them due to living in the conditions that she lives in. Information Almost Perfect is a student who goes to a school high up in the clouds. The only reason she goes there, is because she rarely ever goes to the land, and her best (imaginary) friend Spirited Ghost flys her to school and helps her with all her problems. She is nicknamed Loony by many when she reaches the ground, due to them not being able to see Spirited Ghost. By a few others, she is nightnamed Daydreamer, due to her ever imaginative side. History Almost perfect had always been the last to be picked, the last to be seen and the first to be picked on. She had never known why or how, but it seemed she was just unlikeable. She tried hard to make friends, and often would scream out help, but to no avail, but one day, she woke up to see a blue figure sitting in the corner of her room, when Almost Perfect went to her, she turned to Almost like a mist, and picked her up, and took her up to the tallest tree in equestria where she lived the next stage of her life. As she had lived in the tree, she started to learn things by watching the others down below. There was a certain pink pony who tried to make friends with everybody and cheer them up, so Almost Perfect had gone down to the ground to talk to the Pink pony, but she only looked at her, smilied and turned away. It had hurt Almost's feelings, did the pink pony not like her? did she think she was just a dirty old homeless pony? Whatever the reason, Almost had gotten very upset and hadn't talked to Spirited Ghost for days. But after about a week, Almost ahd gotten over it, and decided she wanted to know Spirited's story of how she became who she was. At first, Spirited only told her tiny details, but then as time grew, and the ponys scary, tragic backstory was told to Almost, the two grew a very close bond. Equestria Girls Almost Perfect was enrolled in the cloudsdale school, thought she physically can not stand on clouds, she has Spirited Ghost to hold her up, and because Spirited Ghost is a Ghost/Spirit/Pegasus pony, it dosn't hurt her one bit. In Equestria Girls, Almost Perfect was quite unpopular, being bullied alot and having to cry into Spirited Ghost's chest. Personality Almost Perfect is quite Clumsy, falling flat on her face alot, and having to have Spirited Ghost save her on a regular basis. She is also witty, and quite sweet, but the best thing is she trys to never give up. Spirited Ghost encourages her and trys her best to help her when nothing seems to work out. Powers and Ablities Thought she is an Earth Pony, many see Spirited Ghost's powers to actually believe she is magic, which she is not. Trivia *Almost Perfect Is my ponysona *She is Blue-Ribbonz first pony *Her cutie mark is based on the way she tends to abbriviate things, and loves to jot things down and write stories. *When Spirited Ghost is gone, she tends to cry alot, and then remembers that Spirited Ghost will alway be with her, in her heart *Her hooves are a dark grey due to the fact she has a disease that if the dark grey makes its way to her heart, she could very well die *Every once and a while Almost Perfect has to go to the market to buy food, and it's quite strang when you see a floating earth pony on the streets, especially when the guards see and always take her in to ask her a "few" questions. *Almost Perfect is a bit like Pinkie Pie in a way, the two earth ponies having been on clouds before. *If she had a theme song it would be Sweeter Than Fiction by Taylor Swift Category:Female Category:Earth Pony Category:Pony Category:Mare